MR images of Xenopus laevis oocyte shall be imaged to first establish baseline parameters with further imaging to allow determination of proton density (water concentration) of given compartments within the cell. Cells shall be centrifuged to stratify the cell into organelle layers which may be analyzed by MR. Chemically induced changes shall be studied by MR and correlated to Conventional (and/or Scanning) Electron Microscopy and High resolution electron probe X-ray microanalysis (EPXMA) to determine intracellular structure and to follow structural and elemental changes.